It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas
by Fabulously Distressed
Summary: Kaoru (Hong Kong) is going to celebrate Christmas with Emil (Iceland) and his family. It's a Christmas he won't soon forget!


I'm working behind my desk at the Stjórnarráð Íslands on a cold and rainy day in November. I'm kind of distracted, the wind howls outside and I can't help but look outside every time I want to do something productive. We don't have a lot to do anyway because Dana, the woman who does all kinds of administrative work around here, is kind of dreaming away too. I see my shoes dry on the radiator under the window, a small puddle of water is beneath it. My scarf dries next to them, also creating a small puddle below itself.

"Are you going to do anything during Christmas, Emil?" Dana asks out of nowhere. Seems like she wants to talk about something to kill some time, this really is one of those days nothing gets done no matter how hard you try.

"I always celebrate Christmas with my family, every year at someone else's place. I think it's Mathias's turn this year, so I'll be going to Denmark for a long weekend or so..."

I see her smile, and she turns towards me a little. "How about that Asian boy you fancy? Are you going to invite him over as well?"

I feel myself blush when I think about him. It will be our first Christmas together as a couple, last year we were still friends. I went over to his place the week before Christmas, it was very nice but a little awkward to say the least. We were both already in love, but too shy to show it. We've grown since then, and I couldn't be happier that we're together now. But Dana is right, I could invite him over. I don't think they will mind, except for Lukas. But Christmas is about overcoming your differences right?

"I could perhaps invite him over, but I don't know if he has any family business..."

"Trying is always an option Emil," she says with a smile. "And who knows, maybe he can come over to Denmark for a few days!"

"Yeah, I shall ask what the family thinks first. You never know with them..."

She smiles broadly and goes back to work. I sigh deep and I try to focus on my work again, but somehow I can't let go of the Chrismas thing. I want to grab my phone when Dana stands up. She takes the small lunch box she brings every day with her and as I look over to the clock I realise it's 12:30. Excellent, lunch break!

I sit down on the table with some other people and I take out my phone. Mathias is the host this year, so it's fair to ask him if he even has room for one extra person. I open WhatsApp and I type the following:

 _Hey Mathias, can I ask you something?_

It might take a while, he's probably at work as well. I take my sandwich out of my lunchbox and I listen to what Fenrir has to say. He's the ICT guy at Stjórnarráð Íslands and he has been struggeling with the system for over a week now. He's very passionate about his job and even though I don't understand anything he's talking about, it's nice to listen to him. I like listening to people when they're passionate about something, their enthousiasm is so wonderfull. People often tell them to calm down, but I think it's a beautiful thing when someone talks like that. My phone gives a beep and I see that Mathias has replied:

 _Sure Ice! Whatsup? :)_

 _Is it okay if I invite Kaoru for Christmas? Like do you have room and stuff if he comes over? You're the host this year right?_

I see that he's typing, and I get a reply soon after:

 _SURE SURE SURE! Invite him over and we'll make room for him at the table and a place to sleep and everything :D Gonna be fun!_

 _Alright alright I'll ask him._

I put my phone away and I feel like I should ask if everyone else is comfortable with Kaoru coming over. I mean, they've seen him yes but we're so different. I just wanna make sure they're all okay with it, Christmas is about family so I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. I send the following to Berwald, Tino, and Lukas:

 _Hey, quick question: Are you okay with it if Kaoru comes over this Christmas? I haven't invited him yet because I want to make sure everyone's okay with it. Let me know asap_

As lunch continues, the reactions are positive:

 _Sure why not? Be nice to talk to get to know him a little better._

 _That'd be more than wonderfull Emil! We'll add an extra plate for him, no worries! :)_

 _... Because it's Christmas and all... I'll overcome my differences and say yes... THIS TIME! :( And I'll be watching you very closely!_

I smile a little and I open my contact for Kaoru. I quickly calculate the time difference and my calculations tell me that it's 20:49 in Hong Kong. He's still awake, good. I take a deep breath and after a lot of deleting, typing and then deleting again, I come up with the following text message:

 _Hey Kaoru, how are you? I'm doing okay :) I wanted to ask you something. Since Christmas is nearing and you know how people come together and all, I was wondering if maybe you could come and visit me this Christmas? We celebrate with my family every year and this year we'll celebrate in Denmark so we could pick you up in Copenhagen? Unless you have your own family business with Christmas of course :) Then I'll just see you earlier or later, I was just wondering if you would like to come over. Let me know okay :D_

Send. And now we wait. I look over at the clock and I see lunch break is coming to its end. I listen to Fenrir finishing his story (or trying desperately to) and then I pack my stuff and I move back to my desk with Dana. As we walk back, I mention that I asked Kaoru to come over and she's happy to hear that I gave it a shot. She hopes with me for the perfect answer: yes.

It's a little over 14:00 as my phone beeps again. It's a message, and it's from him. It reads the following and the more I read, the more excited I become:

 _Hey Emil! Sorry I was busy with China talking about stuff so I couldn't check my phone. I would absolutely LOVE to come over! We don't really celebrate Christmas together, we always celebrate Chinese Newyear as a family and half the family is away during Christmas anyway. Viet and Taiwan always hang out and I think Kiku mentioned something about celebrating Christmas with Ludwig and Feliciano so I can definitely come over. I've already looked at plane tickets and if I leave on the 22nd of December with a flight from HongKong (HKG) to Peking at 10:30 and from Peking to Copenhagen at 15:35, I'll be in Copenhagen around 18:35 local time. Which is absolutely perfect if you ask me :) (my jetlag will be inmense but hey I love you so I'll sacrifice :D) So if your family's okay with it I'll see you the 22nd! xxx_

I don't realise how broad I'm smiling until Dana mentions it.

"Is he coming?"

I just nod and my smile turns into a grin. Dana stands up and pulls me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Emil, you're gonna have the best Christmas ever haha!"

I text him back immediately that my family's more than fine with it and he tells me he's going to book the tickets right away. I try to go back to work for the rest of the day, but I'm too excited to focus on anything now. I cannot wait for the 22nd.

I come home at around 18:00 and I decide to tell everyone else the plan me and Kaoru made. Everyone is very excited for it and Mathias even offered to pick him up from the airport. I'll tell him that we'll disscus further details later on, but when I'm finally in my bed after a long day, I can barely sleep from excitement. The first Christmas together... I can't wait!


End file.
